


Goodbye

by At_dawn_you_find_me



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Grief/Mourning, My First AO3 Post
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:47:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29136537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/At_dawn_you_find_me/pseuds/At_dawn_you_find_me
Summary: Fireworks were exploding up in the sky, beatifull colors decorated not only the ceiling but also every home in the village. Merry songs were playing so loud that they were making people daft, little children where laughing and playing in the middle of the streets. It was the worst night it could ever be._________________________________________________________________________________________________________Or Remus goes to visit James and Lily's graves.
Relationships: Remus Lupin & James Potter, Remus Lupin & Lily Evans Potter





	Goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> I do not agree with JK Rowling's transphobic veiws.   
> This is my first work in A03 and it's really just here to get a sense abput how this platform works.  
> Pd. English is not my first language.

Fireworks were exploding up in the sky, beatifull colors decorated not only the ceiling but also every home in the village. Merry songs were playing so loud that they were making people daft, little children weere laughing and playing in the middle of the streets. It was the worst night it could ever be.

  
A young shabby man walked, not really paying attention to anything, rejoicing in the sharp loud like-shot sound that make every now and then the fireworks. With his head bend down, walking very close to the houses afraid of the avenue but carefull to not touched anyone. He found his destination, the graveyard.  
Light blue sky painted the escenery and with the bright green from the grass resalted the dull gray of the gravestoned the man stood in front of. There were already so many presents next to it, big wrapped boxes with beutiful red, purple and pink bows, cards from children with loopy drawings and uninteligible writting, one card was missing.

  
The young man kneeled, his bum touchng his kneels not carring for the stains his pants were adcquaring.

  
"'m sorry, very very sorry, please I beg you to forgive me".

  
A child was laughing on the street, happy to be held by his father while her mother tickled them.

  
"I hate you so very much, why do you have to leave me? what do I do wrong? Please, if you tell me I would make it right, please tell me".

  
More fireworks, green, yellow, blue, red. Two drunk men were dacing hanging by their arms, almost unable to keep balance.

  
"I try to get him, I try to get him, but they have already taken him. I don't know where he is, please you have to believe me I try to take him."

  
The sun was shining in the sky, his rays burning the sking of the man before him, eventhough it was november. A couple back in the streets were cudling together under a blanket to keep out the could.

  
"Please, TALK TO ME, please even if it is just to tell me to go away, I need to hear your voices."

  
All around the village there was laughig, loving, kissing, huging. Big banquets paraded on the families tables waiting to be devoured by ravishing children and relief parents.

  
"I didn't even said goodbye." The man murmured.

He stood up, not worrying about the wrinkles in his clothes, or the stains on his trousers. He went back to the village, carefull to avoid looking at anyone in the eye, he forgot to say goodbye. Again.


End file.
